


Tulipas

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine o pôr-do-sol em meio às flores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulipas

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). Palavras escolhidas por [makkano](http://makkano.livejournal.com/): **primavera, pólvora, mariposa**. Agradecimentos especiais para [Quirion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quirion/), que nomeou os meninos.
> 
> Tulipas em geral significam amante perfeito; as vermelhas representam uma declaração de amor e as amarelas dizem que o sorriso dele(a) é como um pôr do sol.

A sombra de Johnson se movimentava ao som da música interrompida vez ou outra pela estática do rádio. Uma mariposa pousou no barro, perto dos meus pés; estava morrendo. Algumas risadas e insultos escapavam lá de dentro. Alguém se aproximou.

\- Hei, McNair. Que cara é essa? Saudades de casa?

Morrisson vinha sorrindo, mas sua expressão alegre foi se derretendo conforme se aproximava e sentou ao meu lado. Com a pouca iluminação, mal dava para ver seus olhos azuis

\- Só estava pensando no que me espera, caso eu volte vivo... Um velho resmungão e um emprego de merda.

Ele pôs a mão na minha nuca e apertou. - Pense que a gente ainda tem um país para se explorar. - Virou o rosto, fitando a escuridão à nossa frente. - Aquele meu tio pode arrumar um carro pra gente atravessar o país, ver as montanhas, os campos... Imagine o pôr-do-sol em meio às flores. - E me encarou com os olhos brilhantes. Eu quase podia sentir a brisa fresca de primavera e o calor suave dos raios alaranjados em meio ao campo de tulipas vermelhas.

\- O que as moças estão fazendo aí fora?

Chovia direto à três dias. Não sabia o que mais me irritava: se o som da guerra estourando meus tímpanos, ou a tempestade. Enxergava nada depois de um metro adiante, mas continuava atirando. Johnson manejava o canhão num posto um pouco mais à direita. Por alguma razão, Morrisson estava quase deitado, entrincheirado entre os cartuchos vazios aos meus pés, gritando uma piada ruim sobre alemães.

Estava recarregando quando uma força me jogou no chão. Meus ouvidos ensurdeceram. Houve um segundo de paz, mas logo uma dor intensa no flanco direito sobrepujou a boa sensação e os sentidos foram voltando. A voz de Morrison chamando meu nome foi ficando mais nítida conforme se aproximava, supus, pois a chuva não me deixava abrir os olhos.

\- McNair! Fala comigo! Abra os olhos!

Abri. Ele pressionava um tecido imundo em minha ferida sanguinolenta. Uma mancha vermelha escura se estendia por sua coxa e seus olhos vidrados estavam quase brancos.

\- Você se feriu. - eu disse.

\- Não foi nada.

Fechei os olhos.

\- Não durma! Olha, qual a diferença entre os chineses e os japoneses?

\- Mãe de Deus, não faço ideia.

\- Os japoneses se explodem. Eles se explodem.

Soltei um riso soprado e o encarei. Tive que sorrir com sua tentativa torpe de me manter acordado. Baixei os olhos para o canhão e vi Johnson e a lama tornado uma coisa só. Ele nunca mais dançaria.

A brisa do entardecer e o aroma de tulipas deixava o ar gostoso de inspirar. Estávamos encostados no velho cadillac que seu tio havia conseguido depois de meses trabalhando em sua oficina. Íamos para o sul, depois, subir a costa leste e passar um período na fronteira do Canadá. Uma mariposa pálida borboleteava naquele mar amarelo e os raios do entardecer faziam um quadro bonito de se observar. Desviei o olhar, só por um instante, para fitar o rosto de Morrisson. Nunca o vira tão feliz.

O corpo todo doía. Estava silencioso, tirando algumas respirações mais ruidosas e as tosses. Abri os olhos e antes de ver que estava no alojamento, percebi uma figura debruçada no pouco que eu não ocupava da cama de armar. Tossi sem querer e ele acordou.

\- Você está bem? - Esfregou os olhos irritados.

\- Porque você não está... na cama? Como está... sua perna?

\- Minha perna está ótima.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais fraco, tinha dificuldade para respirar e até mesmo manter os olhos abertos. A pouca iluminação me puxava para o sono, mas a presença de Morrison, tão preocupado, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, me incitava a permanecer com ele.

\- Vem cá. - Sussurrei e ele se aproximou com certa dificuldade. - Qual o seu nome?

\- Leonard, Leonard Morrisson.

\- Eu sou Damien McNair... Foi uma honra...

Seu maxilar se contraiu e o pomo-de-adão desceu e subiu. - Não diga isso...

Sua voz morreu e eu juntei minhas forças restantes para levantar um braço e puxar seu rosto, segurando pela gola da jaqueta. Ele veio suave e nossos lábios se juntaram naquele fio de desespero. Dei a ele minha vida.


End file.
